


Ловушка

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [16]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пайк хочет отдохнуть, а у Тайлера немного другие планы на остаток ночи.





	Ловушка

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, мейби вообще АТГ. Тайлер немного ебырь-террорист. Таймлайн неопределенный. НЕБЕЧЕНО.

 

Пайк смотрел на себя в зеркало и собирался с духом чтобы выйти из ванной. Да, в его карьере были ситуации и более опасные, щекотливые и может быть откровенно странные, но каждую из них Пайк решал с присущим капитану Звездного флота достоинством.

А сейчас он просто… устал. Часы показывали третий час ночи, в восемь он должен быть на мостике, желательно выспавшимся и свежим, но о какой свежести могла идти речь, когда Пайк едва сумел выбраться из кровати. В которую вообще-то стоило вернуться, чтобы доспать оставшееся до утра. Только вот как это сделать, когда спальню Пайка оккупировал Тайлер и он кажется не собирался уходить к себе.

Можно было конечно поговорить, приказать в конце концов — только Пайк это уже проходил и все заканчивалось всегда одинаково. Кто-то из них оказывался на коленях, на четвереньках или с задранными до потолка ногами и ни о каком сне речи и быть не могло.

Со стратегией и тактикой у Пайка в Академии все было замечательно, но в данный момент на ум никак не приходил хоть один подходящий вариант избавиться от Тайлера или выторговать у него немного отдыха.

— Эш, я несколько старше тебя и мне нужно больше спать, — произнес Пайк обращаясь к своему отражению. Актер из него был так себе — даже он сам не поверил в то что говорил. Пайк был в отличной физической форме, о чем постоянно заботился доктор Бойс и пенять на свое здоровье… Вряд ли Тайлер как агент Секции 31 не читал дело Пайка, в том числе и раздел с медицинскими данными. В конце концов Пайк и сам получил кучу конфиденциальной информации перед тем как получить временное назначение на Дискавери…

Все-таки нужно было что-то придумать. Пайк и так провел последние пару часов, практически не выпуская члена Тайлера из своей задницы и даже думать об еще одном раунде было больно.

А еще Пайк смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал о том, как будет выглядеть к утру — радовало лишь то, что Тайлер предусмотрительно не оставлял отметин там, где их не скрывала форма.

Может быть стоило связаться с кем-нибудь с мостика и попросить вызвать Тайлера туда со срочным неотложным делом, касающимся Секции 31? В принципе это могла быть неплохая идея, только вряд ли Тайлер повелся бы такой примитивный обман.

В конце концов Пайк мог сымпровизировать — его ведь учили и этому тоже.

Именно с этой мыслью Пайк вышел из ванной. После душа, настолько ледяного насколько он смог вытерпеть, голова прояснилась и можно было оценить ситуацию трезво. И точно также встретить любые попытки Тайлера перевести разговор в горизонтальную плоскость.

Однако опасения Пайка оказались слегка преувеличенными — Тайлер лежал на левой половине кровати и спал на животе, выставив на обозрение голую задницу.

Пайк запретил себе смотреть на нее и думать какова она на ощупь. Он аккуратно прошел к постели, стараясь не шуметь лег и забрался под одеяло. Кажется, сегодня космические силы решили пожалеть его...

Пайк едва провалился в дрему, когда его разбудил резкий стук. Он осторожно открыл один глаз и увидел, как Тайлер замер возле открытого шкафа для одежды.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — произнес он и повернулся к Пайку. Пайк сделал вид что на самом деле никуда не смотрел и вообще ничего не слышал.

— Никогда не видел тебя в этом, — продолжил говорить Тайлер. — Это твоя форма с Энтерпрайз?

Пайк резко открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Слух его не обманул, Тайлер действительно достал его желтый капитанский китель и в данный момент крутил в руках.

А потом Тайлер повернулся к Пайку и посмотрел на него так что все его мысли стали практически осязаемы. Пайк слишком часто за последнее время видел эту хитрую полуулыбку и явно клингонских чертей что засели у Тайлера во взгляде.

— Нет, — как можно жестче ответил Пайк. Нужно было сразу обозначить свою позицию и стоять на ней до самого конца — Пайк зря что ли провел столько дипломатических переговоров, неужели он не справится с одним агентом Секции 31?

— Как скажешь, — на удивление быстро сдался Тайлер. Он подошел поближе к кровати, сел на край, спиной к Пайку и положил желтый китель рядом.

Воцарилось молчание.

Пайк надеялся, что придется немного поспорить, а уже потом спокойно лечь спать и убрать форму Энтерпрайз обратно в шкаф, но вынужденная капитуляция Тайлера и тишина делали все только хуже. Сейчас мысли Пайка стали таким громкими, а предположения о том, что же именно хотел предложить Тайлер такими яркими и возбуждающими, что Пайк просто упал на спину и закрыл лицо руками.

Как его вообще угораздило оказаться в подобной ситуации? Он же не зеленый кадет со свихнувшимися от юности гормонами, в его возрасте сексуальная жизнь должна подчиняться всему остальному, а не наоборот…

— Тебе так хочется надеть на меня это и трахнуть? — Пайк не верил, что озвучил этот вопрос. Эта мысль, поселившаяся в его разуме, как только Тайлер вытащил из шкафа китель разрослась так сильно, что Пайк ни о чем другом думать не мог. А если еще прибавить к этому желание поспать и разлившуюся по всему телу усталость после совсем недавнего секса, то Пайку просто-напросто хотелось закончить со всем как можно быстрее и провалиться в беспамятство.

Пайк посмотрел на Тайлера — тот развернулся и в его невозможных карих глазах читалась практически мольба о том, чтобы его желание исполнилось. Пайк думал, как некоторые люди до сих пор велись на этот трюк с взглядом и не видели насколько агент Тайлер коварен.

— Можно-можно? — спросил Тайлер. Он подобрался к Пайку, гладил его по бедру прямо сквозь одеяло и не стеснялся класть ладонь на пах.

Пайк вспомнил, что ему уже сейчас сидеть не очень приятно, а выслушивать утром еще одну лекцию о том, как нужно себя беречь от кого-нибудь из дежурных докторов он точно бы не выдержал.

— Что угодно, только без проникновения, — произнес Пайк. Наверное, со стороны он звучал так, словно сдавался на милость Тайлера, но на самом деле любопытство с каждой секундой становилось все сильнее, азарт и предвкушение вспыхивали по всему телу, как миллионы маленьких иголочек. Пайку было интересно узнать, как Тайлер отреагирует на форму, на этот тесный китель командного желтого цвета.

Пайк надевал его быстро, не растягивая процесс во времени. Как только он застегнул молнию и почувствовал, как достаточно тугой ворот сомкнулся вокруг его шеи… Тайлер как будто бы изменился в лице.

— Я, наверное, выгляжу очень странно? — предположил Пайк. Пожалуй, он еще никогда не надевал только верх формы игнорируя брюки и даже белье.

Вместо ответа Тайлер кивнул. Он переместился ближе к ногам Пайка, а потом прикоснулся к ним и медленно перехватив за колени потянул на себя. Пайку пришлось лечь на спину, его щиколотки оказались у Тайлера на плечах. И как ни странно последнее что в данный момент волновало Пайка это возбужденный член Тайлера упирающийся ему в бедро.

Он знал, что Тайлер не станет ничего делать без разрешения. Он ни за что бы не нарушил запрет, поставленный Пайком — он был непреложен. Все что происходило между ними наедине всегда было частью игры, в которой они оба знали, когда нужно остановиться.

— Выглядишь потрясающе, — произнес Тайлер и облизал губы. Его волосы растрепались, упали на лицо, но он даже не пытался их убрать, словно знал, как это нравится Пайку.

Пайк улыбнулся. Он конечно мог представить самого себя, лежащего на кровати полуобнаженного в желтом кителе Энтерпрайз, но Пайк наоборот старался не делать этого. Ему же в этой форме потом еще работать...

Тайлер поцеловал Пайка куда-то чуть ниже левого колена, а потом переместил обе его ноги так, чтобы их было удобно обхватить одной рукой. Пайк уже догадывался что именно собирался делать Тайлер…

Но прежде чем приступить он еще раз посмотрел Пайку прямо в глаза, словно хотел убедиться, что все нормально и он может продолжать.

— Давай уже, — Пайк даже махнул рукой.

Он не отрывал взгляда от Тайлера, наблюдая за ним и за тем как менялось его лицо, когда он в первый раз использовал тесную щель между бедрами Пайка и проехался членом по его промежности.

Казалось время начало замедляться — оно всегда так делало, когда все сводилось к монотонному на первый взгляд движению и скольжению плоти о влажную кожу.

Может быть даже хорошо, что Тайлер не предложил что-то более серьезное, потому что, судя по тому как он тяжело дышал, как его сбивало с ритма — какая-то его маленькая фантазия претворилась в реальность.

Пайк смотрел на Тайлера, крепче сжимал бедра… чувствовал, как начинал заводиться сам от одного только взгляда на раскрытый влажный рот, язык, то и дело облизывающий губы, горячее дыхание опаляющее кожу на ногах. Тайлер замирал, целуя и облизывая те части тела Пайка до которых мог дотянуться, достать, погладить, обхватить… В его глазах читалось желание — всегда такое яркое и осязаемое — но сейчас Тайлер выглядел так, словно едва сдерживался, чтобы сделать что-то за пределами запрета, нарушить границы, выстроенные взаимным доверием и самоконтролем…

— Кажется ты и сам хочешь большего? — Тайлер замер тесно прижавшись к заднице Пайка.

Пайк замотал головой — да, в последнее время ему много не нужно было чтобы завестись, потому что Тайлер оказывал на него одно определенное воздействие только лишь своим присутствием. Но это не означало, что Пайк снова хотел, чтобы Тайлер как следует трахнул его, до звездочек перед глазами. Только не пока на Пайке желтый китель, только не так…

— Ладно, — как-то быстро согласился Тайлер. Он отпустил ноги Пайка и с совершенно безобидным видом разместился между его коленей. Пайк насторожился. Тайлер не кончил и у него наверняка был план, чтобы сделать что-то что Пайку не понравится. Или совсем наоборот.

— Я успокоюсь на сегодня, если ты позволишь мне кончить в тебя, — сказал он.

Пайк ушам своим не поверил. А еще больше он не хотел думать об этом, даже гипотетически…

— Ну или я могу кончить  _на тебя_.

Стало невообразимо жарко. Пайк очень резко захотел снять с себя китель или хотя бы расстегнуть. Или может вообще избавиться от него, до тех пор, пока он не вернулся на Энтерпрайз.

Но возможно у Пайка было слишком богатое воображение. Чересчур живое и навязчивое, которое почти сразу же, стоило Тайлеру озвучить свои желания подкинуло картину того как на командный желтый падают белые капли и сколько не пытайся избавиться от них, как часто не реплицируй новую форму память об этом моменте не исчезнет никогда.

Это была ловушка.

Пайк чувствовал, что находится на грани. И дело было даже не в удовольствии — теперь уже вымученно-болезненном, которое терзало его уставшее тело и побуждало подыгрывать Тайлеру и его необычным фантазиям. Пайк знал, что даже после отдыха и глубокого сна, он снова позвонит в дверь каюты Тайлера или пригласит его к себе в кабинет просто потому что ощущал себя абсолютно не в состоянии отказываться от того, что ему так щедро предлагали.

— Хорошо, — Пайк кивнул, но этого явно было недостаточно — наверняка Тайлер попросит устное подтверждение сделанного выбора. — В меня.

Натруженные мышцы расступались не очень охотно — Тайлер как будто бы дразнил Пайка, вводя в него только лишь головку. Пайк готов был предпринять что-то — чтобы прекратить эту пытку полумерами.

И Тайлер словно прочитав его мысли потянул Пайка на себя, насаживая на член до самого основания. Он больше не двигался, практически замерев и лишь только его тяжелое дыхание нарушало вспыхнувшую в каюте тишину.

— Видел бы ты себя сейчас… — произнес Тайлер и качнул бедрами.

Пайк закрыл лицо руками. Он горел всем телом, ощущая, как нарастает напряжение, словно еще немного и случится катастрофа. Живое воображение Пайка снова сыграло с ним злую шутку — он словно со стороны видел самого себя, раскрытого и готового принять все что способен предложить Тайлер, наглухо застегнутого до самого горла в золото капитанской формы…

Этого было достаточно. Для того, чтобы неосознанно сжаться так, что Тайлер почти сразу же кончил, застонав и запрокинув голову, демонстрируя влажную блестящую шею и вздрагивающий кадык. Для мелких белых капель, которых как бы Пайк не пытался избежать все равно оказались у него на груди прямо на желтой ткани, едва не испачкава дельту…

Пайк проснулся и обнаружил что лежал на животе. Он медленно открыл глаза приподнял голову и попытался оглядеться — Тайлера рядом не было.  
— Компьютер, время, — произнес Пайк. Он кое-как перевернулся на бок, попытался сесть, но кажется это была совсем неудачная идея. Зато он заметил, что его желтый китель висел на дверце шкафа — чистый, словно только из репликатора.

Как бы Пайк не пытался сдержаться улыбка все равно проскользнула на его лицо. От одной мысли что Тайлер позаботился о его форме становилось как-то очень хорошо.

— Корабельное время ноль-девять-два-один, — ответил компьютер и Пайк не поверил своим ушам — он должен был быть на мостике полтора часа назад.

— Кто отменил будильник? — Пайк поднялся с кровати и проковылял в ванную. Как он и ожидал ночью все розовые пятна на его коже превратились в багровые.

— Будильник отменил агент Тайлер.

— Вот как, — Пайк уже собирался вызвать Тайлера, чтобы выяснить что тот себе позволяет, но компьютер продолжил говорить:

— Агент Тайлер оставил вам сообщение. Озвучить?

— Да.

— Цитирую: «Я позаботился о твоей смене на мостике, доктор Поллард выписала официальный отгул по состоянию здоровья». Конец цитаты.

Пайк посмотрел на себя в зеркало еще раз и подумал, как же его угораздило оказаться в подобной ситуации. А потом решил, что ему просто-напросто очень повезло встретить на своем пути Эша Тайлера — даже если задница Пайка считала совсем иначе.  



End file.
